


From the Ashes We Rise

by Murder_Kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apocalypse, God | Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Knight of Hell Castiel (Supernatural), Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: Condemned to hell by a cold-hearted Chuck, Dean and Castiel soon join forces with the armies of darkness, finding power through coming together mind, body and soul, seeking a vengeance against heaven and it's hosts in a way neither thought was possible.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	From the Ashes We Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheUltimateUndesirable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateUndesirable/gifts).



> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of Eric Kripke and the CW. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

“You knew,” Castiel said in shock. “You were right there with Becky and Sam and Dean. You knew when she was telling them about the Colt. You knew it wouldn’t work!” 

Chuck waited, showing no flicker of a reaction, no glimmer of remorse. 

“You let them die. All those people,” Castiel said, looking at his father in disgust. “You - Ellen and Jo! You let them die too. You knew!” he said furiously,his breath coming in gasps as his eyes burned with rage, hate welling up inside him.

“Yes,” Chuck said calmly, as Castiel glared, hating him. Chuck watched impassively as Castiel fought for control, his entire belief system crashing at his feet. 

“And Sam and Dean. You let them be killed by those hunters,” Castiel said brokenly.

Chuck quirked an eyebrow. “Let them?” he scoffed. “More like led them. Who do you think told them to take Sam and Dean off the board?” 

Castiel looked away, sickened.

“They’re dangerous, Castiel. Look how weak they make you. You used to be a soldier. You used to follow orders," Chuck said with evident disappointment. 

Castiel was almost in tears when he turned back, a mixture of emotions warring on his face.

“You’re supposed to be love. Unfailing in mercy and compassion. How can you justify this?” Castiel said, his voice constricted with emotion as he gestured to Dean’s body: limp and bloody, his chest peppered with bullets. 

“I don’t have to,” Chuck said, crossing his arms. “I’m God.”

In that moment, Castiel wished he had the power to kill him, to vaporize his father’s pathetic vessel and do it again and again for every life he had allowed to be taken, for every cut, bruise and wound Dean had suffered. But he knew he couldn’t, his shoulders slumped in defeat. A hand was laid on his shoulder.

“Trust in the plan, Castiel,” Chuck said, and Castiel scowled, jerking out of reach. 

“Trust  _ your _ plan? Lucifer is not the greatest deceiver. You are. The father of lies,” he said angrily, his eyes flashing. “All you have ever done is lie and manipulate and hide.” 

Chuck looked at him coldly, his eyes narrowed.

“I will give you one chance to apologise. Return to the ways of heaven and serve as you were made to do or I will cast you down to hell,” Chuck said, reminding Castiel of the immense power he commanded.

“I’ve risen from the depths of hell before, I’ll do it again,” Castiel said, resting a hand tenderly on Dean’s forehead and closing his friend’s eyes. 

“So be it. I’ll cast you both down and by the time you rise, Lucifer will have taken Sam as a vessel. You will never win. I wrote the rules, Castiel, I know how it ends.”

“You think you do,” Castiel said unflinchingly. 

“This is the last time you will ever defy me,” Chuck promised, as a ball of white light engulfed the room, taking Castiel and Dean with it.

They were going to hell. Again.


End file.
